1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game apparatus which runs a game program to reproduce audio signals together with video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video game apparatuses can allow players to easily repeat playing the same game. After having played a story-based game to the end, a player may soon try to play the same game again from the beginning. In this case, if the game repeatedly progresses with the same contents in the same sequence, the excitement or enjoyment of the player will be reduced. Game makers therefore try to design games so that the attribute of characters in each game, such as strength, and the locations of items necessary for the progression of each game can be altered every game play.
Due to the limited memory capacity for the game program, however, only simple alteration as mentioned above is not performed, causing players to lose their interest in games.